Sweet June
by Canvas nut
Summary: They've been nothing more than childhood friends, until that night. Soon they grew apart, stopped hanging out, stopped saying the other's tease name. The complications of peers, family, emotions take these two and others on a wild ride.
1. Prologue

Enjoy:D The plot and characters are ooc, but enjoy. Also, I do not own the characters of Code Geass, CLAMP does.

* * *

It was dark. The stars and moon, being the only light. The shadowed grass being their floor. The mysterious, plump trees being their curtain. They shouldn't be out at this hour. Who knows who could be out there? But they didn't care.

A pale hand held onto a tanned wrist, while a tanned arm wrapped around the thin body. They held their bodies close to one another. With the warmth of the pale one's feathery blue pajamas, the tan one's robe like garment and heat from one another keeping them warm.

"Mmh," moaned the wide eyed, green eyed boy.

The pale one was silent. Only enjoying the mouth of his friend. Tongues collided just enough to make the other moan with pleasure.

"Mmn, ah Suzu," moaned the paled boy who's eyes were closed.

The tan boy's eyes were on the brink of closing until there was a call.

"Lelouch! Lelouch!" called the voice of a worried mother.

The tan boy's heart thumped with nervousness. _'What if we get caught? What if they make us not able to see each other again? What if...'_ What ifs' filled his nervous mind, their lips parted, both panting.

"Lulu," gasped the ten year old boy. "Why...did you..." he continued but was cut off by two slim fingers placed gently upon his lips.

"Suzu..." he whispered, placing his free hand upon the tan boy's cheek.

"Lelouch!" called the worried cry again.

"We'll talk later okay?" whispered the black haired boy. He slowly backed away and ran off towards the direction of the voice.

"Wait! Le..." whispered the tan boy. But the boy was already gone, leaving his friend in awe and confusion.

He placed a hand up to his lips. No...the lips that his friend that he'd had known from the baby crib had kissed.

"Why did...you...kiss me?" he murmured.

The boy turned around and walked back to his home. Opening the sliding rice paper door he quietly, as a mouse, tiptoed on the hard rice paper floor into his room.

He laid his head softly onto his mat and drifted off into a confusing sleep with the same question: _'Why did you kiss me? Why did you kiss someone like me? Why...Lulu? Why?'_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Episode 1

**Episode 1: Perverted Dreams**

"_I love you! I love you so much!" Suzaku shouted._

_He dove onto the pale lips before him. Licking, nipping, lapping. Both boys moaned loudly while giving pleasure to the other._

_Grinding their hips together with such need, it hurt. Pale hands gripped onto the bed sheets for dear life as thier lover kissed and touched their body._

_Suzaku rose up for air to gaze upon his love. Pale skin glistening with sweat. Hair, a scattered mess. Violet eyes glazed with lust. All lying on soft, white bed sheets. All for and only him._

_Tears built up in Suzaku's eyes once more. His dear friend, after so long, was finally his, no one elses. He bent his head down to his lover's ear canal. Quietly whispering those three words._

_"I love you. I love you and only you," said Suzaku, pushing in a finger into a puckering hole._

_"Ah…ah…Suzu," gasped the body under him._

_In and out. In and out. Suzaku repeatedly did with his fingers. He soon put in a second, then a third._

_"Suzu! Ah…oh…more please!" screamed the pale body. _

_Pale hands shot up to thick, strands of brown curls. Tugging at them with every chance they had. Suzaku soon pulled out his fingers, hearing the whimpering of protest from his lover. _

_"Do you want this?" asked Suzaku, about to lose control._

_Violet eyes met green. With determination to get what they want, those piercing eyes look straight up to Suzaku's._

_"Yes. More than anything," the body said with a voice so wanting it could cut butter._

_Suzaku winced from the tone of voice. He got on his knees, placed his tan hands onto pale hips. As he steadied his self, he viewed the body below him one last time._

_"I love you," he whispered._

"I love you…love," moaned Suzaku.

"Harder Suzaku!" screeched a voice, but it didn't belong to his pale love.

Suzaku's eyes opened slowly to see his cousin on top of him, stripped and riding his…

A few moments of calculating Suzkau sat up.

"K...K...Kaguya what are you doing?" yelled Suzaku trying to push her off, but wrists were pinned down by her small ones.

Kaguya took a few breaths, and then finally looked at Suzaku. Green eyes to green eyes.

"Suzaku, I've noticed you've been having…well these," she said, nodding to her ride. "So in order to make sure none of our house mates don't notice I will get rid of it for you…again."

"Kaguya don't…" started Suzaku, but was cut off as Kaguya started moving up and down.

"U…ah," moaned Kaguya as she threw her head back in pure ecstasy.

"Ka…gu…ya," panted Suzaku.

Kaguya let go of his wrists and pinched one of his nipples.

"Ah…" moaned Suzaku.

"Feels good…right…Suza-chan?" panted Kaguya.

Suzaku, who could no longer keep control of his body, grabbed onto Kaguya's breasts.

Kaguya gasped at the feeling of her cousin holding onto her.

"No…ah…st," moaned Kaguya.

"If you…wanted me to…you wouldn't…have…of done this," Suzaku panted, placing his mouth on Kaguya's right breast while massaging the other.

Suzaku and Kaguya continued touching and thrusting, until Suzaku finally released.

Kaguya screamed silently with pleasure while Suzaku shivered.

The two cousins breathed heavily, coming down from their high. There was silence.

Kaguya put her head up, eyes half filled with lust. She leaned to Suzaku and took his lips with her own.

She wrapped her arms around his tan neck, while his arms wrapped around her light waist. Kaguya slipped her tongue into his mouth. Suzaku gladly returned the kiss.

The two kissed and licked each others mouth a while longer.

Finally they both parted for air. After a moment of heavy breathing Kaguya looked up. Suddenly a smile crawled upon her face.

"Good morning, Suza-chan," she said happily, as if their moment of sex never occurred.

Suzaku sighed.

"Kaguya…" he groaned.

"No need to thank me," she said, raising herself off of her ride.

Kaguya plopped onto the pale yellow sheets and scooted off of the bed to the hard wooden floor.

Kaguya pounced onto her blue striped panties and bra. She reached for her Ashford Academy black uniform on the floor as well. As she redressed herself she could feel the annoyed gaze of her cousin.

"What's bothering you cousin?" she asked innocently, buttoning up her white dress shirt.

"Twenty," he answered.

"Huh?" said Kaguya, viewing her cousin not making a move to leave the bed.

"Twenty. That's the number of times you've done…this to me," he said plainly.

Kaguya blinked for a moment then smile cheerfully.

"It wasn't like that Suza-chan. I was helping you," she said, slipping on her Ashford Academy black jacket.

Suzaku sighed.

"Although, I guess it's normal for your younger cousin to desire this kind of thing. Especially when they have a sexual desire for their older cousin," he said grinning at a suddenly annoyed Kaguya.

Suzaku moved onto the floor where he stepped on Arthur's, their cat, tail. Arthur hissed and attacked Suzaku.

"Ah! Hey…A...Arthur. Ow," cried Suzaku.

Kaguya ran towards Suzaku.

"Suza-chan stop! You're hurting him!" yelled Kaguya.

"Tell that to him! He's hurting me," exclaimed Suzaku.

Down stairs in Star gate, student house hold, a light brown headed senior sighed.

"Do they have to be so noisy?" he said, sipping his tea.

"Well they're young Kenshi. It's only natural," said a man also sipping his tea.

"But Kyoshiro sensei," whined a black hair junior.

"No buts," said Toudou (a.k.a. Kyoshiro sensei).

The three of them sighed as they heard the deafening sounds of crashes, clanks, thumps, yells, and constant ows.

The rest of the boys who resigned in the student house were bustling around, talking about who's hot or not, and what other boys going through maturity talk about.

Soon Toudou rose up with a tiny bell in his hands. CLLLLAAAAANNNNNNGGG. Went the gong like bell. It soon got quiet as all the students turned to their student house chief.

"It's time to go," said Toudou in a commanding voice.

All the boys in tune exclaimed, "Yes Sensei!"

A stampede of boys jumbled to the front of the house.

The two students sitting got up as well.

"Bye Kyoshiro sensei," they both said and headed for the front.

Toudou sighed and sat back down to sip his tea. A jumbled noise came from the stairs.

He sighed once more.

"Three, two, on…" before he could even get to one the Kururugi and Sumeragi heirs came running down.

The two were both gasping for air.

"You're both late as usual," said Toudou, taking another sip of tea.

"Why...didn't..." gasped Suzaku.

"You...call...us," finished Kaguya.

"Didn't you hear the bell," Toudou said.

Kaguya groaned and marched to the front of the house. Leaving Suzaku behind.

"Let me guess…she did it again. Didn't she?" said Toudou.

"You guessed right," sighed Suzaku.

"When are you going to tell her father?" asked Toudou.

"One: he will never believe me. Two: he will kill me. And three: my own father would kill me," he sighed.

"If you just talk to…" started Toudou, but stopped his self from Suzaku's glare.

He always hated it when his father was brought up into a conversation.

"So, any way to make her stop?" asked Suzaku.

"Well…" Toudou started.

"I'm leaving without you snail tail!" yelled Kaguya.

Suzaku sighed once more, surely killing millions of his brain cells.

"Bye Toudou," he said, rushing out to the front of the house.

Shut, went the door as the two left for Ashford.

Toudou sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Kyoshiro sensei," he said to his self, getting up to leave for his duty as a teacher.

Ding dong. Ding dong. Dong ding. The sound of the watch tower clock located in the middle of Ashford Academy signaled the morning bell.

Students walked along the cream-colored, brick road to Ashford. They walked under the sapphire sky, the bright joyful sun, a few clouds here and there, a perfect April day. All were talking happily among themselves, well all except the last two members of Star gate house hold.

"Finally!" gasped Kaguya as the two made their way up the stairs where all the other students were hovering at.

"If you just got Arthur off of me we wouldn't have been late," Suzaku mumbled.

Kaguya turned to Suzaku with a huffy attitude. She pointed a finger at him. Close enough to poke his eyes out.

"Look! I was saving the cat that we shared since we first met," she said.

"You mean on the day you were born," said Suzaku.

"Ugh! That's not the point," she moaned, twirling her loose black hair.

"You also gave me a lecture of how to treat a pet. So that wasted some time to," he said, walking to the door.

"Well you stepped on his tail!" she whined as she hurried behind him."Plus one of those jerks stole something very important to me."

"Maybe because you're the only girl in an all boys house hold," said Suzaku.

"Again, that's not the point," she said, the door closing behind her.

Two boys snickered by a tree nearby.

"Did you get them?" asked one of them.

"Yeah. Who knew Kaguya used stuffers," he said with a grin. On his pointer finger was a pink striped bra with tiny stuffers in the cuffs.

Kaguya and Suzaku made their way down the hall, still arguing about who made the other late.

"Just admit it already," whined Kaguya.

"Plus you're the one who…uh…did that to me this morning," said Suzaku.

"Oh that reminds me. Who is the person you love so much?" asked Kaguya, smirking at the light blush that settled on her cousins tan cheeks.

"N-no one," he stuttered.

"Oh, really. So what's she look like? Is she a blonde, a brunette, a…" Kaguya went on until Suzaku ceased his walking.

"Kaguya I admire your curiosity about my love life, but this conversation has to end," he said turning to her.

"But why?" she whined.

"Because this is the junior hall way," he said while motioning to the others students older than Kaguya.

Kaguya sighed.

"This isn't the end of it," she said while marching off.

Suzaku chuckled to his self as he walked to 11-C.

Kaguya's question still ran through his head.

"_Who is the person you love so much?" _she had said.

'Hmm. Who is the person I love so much? Kaguya will never know,' he thought to his self.

"_Is_ _she a blonde, a brunette, a…"_ she had also said.

'Kaguya…,' he thought. 'How far off you are.'

Suzaku entered 11-C and took a seat off to the window.

The other students were still up and about, chatting in the classroom or hallway.

Suzaku looked to the seat ahead of him.

"Hmm," he sighed at the empty seat.

'He was supposed to come early,' he thought to his self as he smirked.

Then he slightly smiled.

'I wonder what he's doing now,' he thought.

"Yo Yo Yo, Suzaku!" shouted a blue haired Rivalz, popping his head up from under the desk.

"Ahh!" screeched Suzaku as he fell back in his seat causing his self to fall.

"Hey Suzaku, are you okay?" asked Rivalz, stretching his neck over Suzaku's desk.

"Peachy," groaned Suzaku from the floor.

"Hey sorry buddy. Didn't mean to scare you," said Rivalz as he pulled his friend up.

"It's fine," moaned Suzaku, putting his hand on his tailbone.

Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. The final bell went off for homeroom. Soon the students of 11-C filled the classroom while the others went off to their homeroom.

"Take your seats class," said the homeroom/science teacher Lloyd Asplud.

The students still chattered and stood, except Suzuka. Rivalz still stood for complete forgiveness from him.

A nerve pounded in Asplud's head.

"Whoever doesn't sit gets an F for the rest of the semester," said Asplud.

Immediately the students became silent, seated, and already sweat beading on their foreheads. A new record.

"Alright then. Now onto roll," said Asplud as he took out a blue folder. "Aourou…"

He started and every name he called was responded with a "here".

"Psst. Suzaku," whispered Rivalz. "Suzaku. Suzaku. Suzaku!"

"What?" whispered Suzaku. "If this is another apology…"

"No. Have you seen Lelouch anywhere?" whispered Rivalz.

Suzaku flinched a bit.

"No. I was going to ask you that," he whispered. "Is he skipping again?"

"Nah. He's probably making another 'entrance' with his siblings. Funny, he's never wanted to do all of that before," whispered Rivalz.

"Cameldone," called out Aspuld.

"Uh, here!" said Rivalz, snapping back to reality.

Suzaku sighed.

'You're right Rivalz. He's never done that before. Has he grown tired of hanging around with under classmen. No he isn't that shallow…,' thought Suzaku.

"Kururugi," called Aspuld.

"Here!" said Suzaku.

'Really Lelouch. What is the real reason you don't show up anymore?' he thought as homeroom rolled along.

* * *

The students practically ran out of their homerooms. Still chatting, huddled in their little groups while making their way to the other side of the academy.

"And then Milly just went up and kissed the guy. Right in front of me!" Rivalz went on and on with his story.

"Must have been a heartbreak," said Suzaku, resisting the urge to tape his friend's mouth shut.

"Yeah. And the worst part is…no one told me she was going out again," said Rivalz, holding back tears.

"It's okay. I didn't know about it either," said Suzaku.

"It doesn't matter with you. Everyone knows you won't end up with a girlfriend," said Rivalz.

"Excuse me," said Suzaku bitterly.

"Hey! Suza-chan!" yelled an eager voice.

Immediatly, Suzaku knew who the voice belonged to.

'Don't turn. Don't turn. Please don't turn,' begged Suzaku.

"Yo Kaguya!" yelled Rivalz, doing the exact opposite of Suzaku's inward plea.

Rivalz waved his hand up.

'Why? Why? Why?' thought Suzaku, crying on the inside.

Kaguya caught up to the two with someone with her.

"Suza-chan. Rivalz," she said with a cheerful grin.

"Who's your little friend there?" asked Rivalz.

In Kaguya's hand held a wrist belonging to a small girl with white hair. She looked like she was about to cry adorably.

"That's Tianzi," said Suzaku, not looking back.

"Huh?" said Rivalz.

"Tianzi. You met her before, remember?" said Suzaku.

"Oh. Hi Tianzi!" said Rivalz getting in her personal space.

"Uh. Ah," cried Tianzi.

"Oh what's wrong?" said Rivalz, leaning in closer.

Kaguya pushed Rivalz away.

"What's wrong with you? Don't you see your bothering her!" exclaimed Kaguya, as Tianzi hid behind her.

"How was I supposed to know?" said Rivalz.

The group was interrupted with shrieks of girls and surprisingly boys.

They turned their heads to see a large group of students in Ashford Academy white uniforms. The higher up class.

The shrieking black academy students ran towards the cream colored fence separating the two classes. (The fence that was put up after an incident involving obsession)

The group went over to the fence, but Suzaku didn't.

'This again?' thought Suzaku as he tried to continue walking forward until a hand stopped him.

"Come on Suza-chan!" exclaimed Kaguya while dragging her cousin to the fence.

"Kaguya…" groaned Suzaku.

Whatever protest Suzaku had in store, was no longer there once he was at the fence.

"Why do all the cute guys have to be in the upper class?" sighed Kaguya.

"Yeah…wait Hey!" protested Rivalz. "I'm cute!"

"Barely," said Kaguya, not helping a already depressed Rivalz. "Do you need a lift Tianzi?'

Tianzi nodded slowly as Kaguya lifted her up onto her shoulders.

As though they had been practicing, the upper class walked in formation. Boys front, girls middle, just like a parade.

'Ugh,' moaned Suzaku in his mind.

"Hey, there's Milly!" exclaimed Rivalz, waving.

A blonde girl waved slightly at Rivalz before another guy wrapped an arm around her.

Rivalz hand went down like a deflated balloon.

"Why?" he murmured.

Suzaku was about to turn until he saw the last group coming in. With the loudest shrieks numbing his ear drums, was the signal for the Britannia family… or siblings.

Suzaku's eyes censored in on the student in front with the oldest sibling. Lelouch vi Brittania. Suzaku's ex-childhood/ex-hangout, best friend. Or distant best friend.

"Told ya he was making an entrance," said Rivalz to Suzaku. "I wonder why he didn't tell us he was going to do the entrance again. I think…"

Suzaku zoned out of Rivalz's topic. His eyes were glued to Lelouch.

Every movement Lelouch made was in slow motion…well at least to Suzaku that is. His smile, slow motion. His arm movement, slow motion. His eyes looking at Suzaku, slow motion. Wait he was looking at Suzaku!Suzaku stared to long.

'Ah! He saw me! Wait, what did Kaguya tell me about this situation? _"Then you just look away and act like you don't care"_ she had said,' thought Suzaku, inwardly panicking.

Suzaku jerked his head away to something else. A tree. A cherry blossom tree.

Lelouch chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?" asked his older (half) brother Schneizel.

"Nothing," said Lelouch, glancing at a flustered Suzaku.

He smiled slightly.

"Was he looking at me?" asked Euphemia, blushing furiously.

"Hard to say," said her older sister, Cornelia.

Euphemia was about to hang her head down until a hand caught her chin.

"Don't look so down sister," said an eager Clovis.

More shrieks roared at the innocent sibling courage boost.

"If only you knew Clovis," sighed Cornelia.

Soon the upper class students were gone and the under students resumed their walking to the other side of the academy.

"Suza-chan, are you okay?" asked Kaguya.

Suzaku was fire red thanks to a certain Brittanian.

"What?I'mfine!Perfect!Whywouldn'tIbe," he ran together.

"Huh?" said Rivalz.

"He said he's fine," whispered Tianzi.

"Oh. Hey you talked," said Rivalz, leaning in again.

Tianzi started whimpering again.

"I thought I told you to stop doing that!" yelled Kaguya, pushing Rivalz away.

'This is going to be a long day,' thought Suzaku.

* * *

"Soon the rest of the troops tracked down their leader and brought him to his end. But what was to happen afterwards you ask? Well…" went on the upper class' history teacher Ougi Kaname.

Lelouch was looking out the window, while "listening".

'Oh, Lulu. You're going to get in trouble,' thought Shirley, who sat across from Lelouch.

She decided to be daring and try to wake him up with their teacher knowing.

"Lulu. Lulu. Come on wake up. Lulu," whispered Shirley, poking him.

She could always tell when he was asleep when everyone else thought he wasn't. No luck. Shirley sighed.

'What could you be possibly be dreaming about,' she wondered.

"_No! Ah! Don't! Ah…Lulu!" cried out a body underneath Lelouch._

_Lelouch licked at an open hole. Sticking his tongue in and out, making the body squirm._

_Lelouch slowly rose up to meet face to face with his lover._

"_Do you…want me to stop?" he asked, cautiously moving away. _

_A trembling hand stopped him._

"_N-no," Lelouch's lover whimpered._

"_Then you'll…let me take you. Won't you?" he asked, pushing the skirt that hung on his lover's ankles down._

_The body widened their legs for more room. Lelouch wrapped his lover's legs around his waist._

_Lelouch pushed the body down onto the desk in the student council room. All of the students left as well as the teachers. It was just them about to enter pure ecstasy._

_Lelouch pumped his member. Pre-cum seeped from the tip. He spread it up and down for lubrication._

_He aligned his self with his lover's entrance and slowly penetrated._

"_Ngh…Ah! Lulu!" moaned the lover._

"_Sorry," moaned Lelouch, still thrusting slowly. In and out. In and out. Soon he went faster. Inoutinoutinoutinout._

"_Ah! __Lulu…I…love…y-," the lover started._

"-you paying attention?" asked a voice that wasn't whimpering, moaning, or begging. Just filled with anger.

Lelouch's eyes shot open as he turned to his angry history teacher.

"Of course I'm paying attention," he said calmly.

"Then why did the French retreat at the battle at Nightingale?" asked Kaname.

"There was no retreat from Nightingale and the French weren't even involved in the war we're talking about," said Lelouch.

Kaname flinched.

"Well…um…you're correct. Uh…don't fall asleep again," stuttered Kaname.

The other students held back their laughter as Kaname continued with class.

"Lulu. You could've gotten in worst trouble than that," whispered Shirley.

Lelouch sighed and turned his gaze back to the window.

'He interrupted me at the best part,' thought Lelouch remembering his dream. 'I really wonder if you feel that way. I wish.'

* * *

Ding. Ding. Ding. The dismissing bell sounded off.

The students walked back to their households. Saying their byes, and see you tomorrows. Some were already down the brick road while others gathering their belongings.

"Suza-chan! Hurry up!" yelled Kaguya, waiting at the door way of 11-C.

"Just go on ahead. I'll catch up," replied Suzaku, putting away some of the science textbooks.

"Fine," said Kaguya and walked off.

'Finally quiet,' thought Suzaku.

He stacked the books together and heaved them up from the desk.

"Need any help there?" asked a voice from behind.

"Ah!" shrieked Suzaku, dropping the books.

He turned to the door and again the slow motion took place.

"L-lelouch," said Suzaku.

Lelouch was at the door way, smirking. His white uniform tucked in neatly. Tie straight. The exact opposite of Suzaku's.

"Well. Do you need any help?" he asked again.

"Oh. No, its fine," said Suzaku, quickly kneeling down to pick the books back up.

Suzaku heard footsteps coming his way and saw a pale hand pick up a book.

"You don't have to do that," said Suzaku, trying so hard to contain his on-coming blush.

"But I want to," said Lelouch.

Suzaku just put his head down and quickly put the books back on the shelf with Lelouch's help.

Two more books left.

Suzaku sighed with relief until Lelouch's hand bumped into his.

"Sorry," said Suzaku.

He reached for the book, but was stopped by Lelouch's hand. Lelouch brought Suzaku's hand to his face.

"You have a cut," said Lelouch, examing the cut Suzaku recieved from dropping the books.

"It's fine really. It's just a…ah," Suzaku stopped mid-breath as Lelouch bent his head down.

A wet muscle trailed across the fresh wound on Suzaku's hand.

Thump. Thump. Suzaku's heart pounded. His blood rushed to his ears. He was…he was…

"Youcangonow!" shouted Suzaku, bringing a book up to his face.

"Huh?" said Lelouch, confused why Suzaku moved his hand back so fast. As if he was a diseased rat.

"You can go now! Thanks for helping," said Suzaku, with the book covering his hard blush.

"Suzaku…" said Lelouch.

"Big brother!" called out an innocent, sweet voice.

Lelouch looked to the doorway to see Nunnaly, his little sister, waiting.

"I'm coming Nunnaly," said Lelouch. He looked back at the book headed Suzaku.

"Bye..," whispered Lelouch, moving to Suzaku's ear. "Suzu."

Suzaku flinched.

Lelouch rose up and walked to Nunnaly.

"Oh! Hi Suzaku!" said Nunnaly waving.

Suzaku moved a hand back and waved. He gulped hard as he heard the footsteps grow fainter and fainter.

'Lelouch…' thought Suzaku as he brought the book down from his face. 'For six years…you haven't called me that.'

"_You're such a girl Lelouch!" yelled Suzaku._

"_Oh really?" said Lelouch._

"_Yeah! I mean look at you! You're a girl in a boy's body," said Suzaku looking up and down at Lelouch._

"_Well you sound like a girl," said Lelouch, turning his head._

"_Take that back…Lulu," said Suzaku, smirking._

"_Make me…Suzu," said Lelouch._

"_Shut up," said Suzaku, tackling his friend to the ground._

"_Hey stop that! That tickles…stop!" laughed Lelouch._

"_Sorry I can't hear you Lulu!" laughed Suzaku._

_The two laughed in the field of sunflowers. Their first special place, where no one could destroy their happiness._

Suzaku smiled at the memory from their age of seven.

'That was the first time we even used those tease names,' thought Suzaku, gripping onto the textbook. 'Lelouch…Lelouch…Lulu.'

* * *

Suzaku finally headed for the doorway to exit the school.

'I thought today would never end,' he thought as he pushed open the door.

"Finally," said a voice.

"Huh? Kaguya," said Suzaku, shocked to see his cousin sitting on the railing.

"What are you doing here? Toudou's going to have a fit," said Suzaku.

"I was waiting for you," said Kaguya, jumping off the railing.

The two set off on the brick road. It was almost ten when their curfew was ten-thirty.

They were forty steps away from Star gate household with the help of gym.

Kaguya stopped and turned to Suzaku.

"What?" asked Suzaku.

"You never answered my question," said Kaguya, emerald eyes with a glare saying "I'm being serious".

Suzaku sighed.

"I was putting away the text…" he started.

"Not that one," she cut him off.

Suzaku sighed again.

"Okay. Fine. The person I love…" he said looking straight at Kaguya. "Is..."

'I can't tell her who it is. She'll never look at me the same way again. Wait…I won't tell her the name, but…' he thought.

"Someone in the Brittania family," he said. Dead silence settled over them.

Kaguya eyes went from serious to softening then full happiness.

"Awesome! I'm so happy for you! They're…" she went on.

'Well…at least she won't tease me harshly,' he thought as she went on.

"What's also cool is that I love someone from their family too!" she exclaimed.

"What?" said Suzaku, hoping it wasn't his love.

"Yeah! I'll guess your love and you guess mine. It'll be fun. We'll give each other tips and look out for each other. Let each other the knows about our loves," said Kaguya.

'She doesn't even know who it is yet,' thought Suzkau.

"I got to tell Tianzi," exclaimed Kaguya and ran off.

"Thanks for leaving me alone!" said Suzaku, walking in the starry night.

'Kaguya…I should be able to trust you, but not with my love,' thought Suzaku, reaching the gate to his household. 'Because my love…'

His memory went back to his dream.

'is…,'

His memory went back to the entire Brittanian siblings at the court yard earlier that day.

'…'

He closed his eyes.

'…you…Lelouch.'

He opened his eyes again and heard an owl hoot. Suzaku opened the gate and went inside the household to receive a nagging from Toudou.

* * *

"Lelouch…are you coming in," asked Euphemia in her night gown.

Lelouch was out on the balcony examining the night.

"In a minute," he said.

Euphemia approached him and hugged him from behind.

"What's wrong?" he asked turning his around his shoulder.

"Nothing…," she said.

She raised her head up to Lelouch. Euphemia leaned in and kissed him.

Their lips parted.

"You still owe me," she said.

"I didn't forget," he said, walking inside with her.

Euphemia sat on the bed as she waited for Lelouch.

Before Lelouch closed the doors leading outside to the balcony.

"Goodnight…my love," he whispered into the night air.

Lelouch went over to Euphemia while removing his sleeveless black shirt.

"Now what was it that I owe you?" he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Mmn," they both moaned.

Euphemia was slowly laid back onto the bed.

Their lips parted and Lelouch bent down to kiss his (half) sister's neck.

"Ah…Ah," moaned Euphemia.

One of Lelouch's hands went up to rub one of Euphemia's breasts.

"Lelouch..." moaned Euphemia.

Soon they were both stripped and filled with need for the other.

"Lulu…hard…er," moaned Euphemia.

Lelouch thrusted faster and harder into his sister. Inoutinoutinoutinoutinout.

"Ah! Lulu!" moaned Euphemia.

"Eu…phie," moaned Lelouch, rubbing her breasts in sync with his thrusts. Euphie

He kissed her, unable to bare the sound.

They parted for air or what they can even get of it.

"Euphie! I'm…going to," moaned Lelouch.

"Do it…inside…ah!" she moaned.

Lelouch held onto Euphemia and shuddered as they both released. The two siblings cried out in ecstasy.

They both panted, out of breath.

Lelouch held onto Euphemia tighter and whispered, "Goodnight love."

"Goodnight Lulu," whispered Euphemia as she fell asleep.

Lelouch kissed her on top of her head, feeling somewhat guilty. Not just because of what he did with his sister, but…more.

**To Be Continued… end credits.**


	3. Episode 2

Tweet. Tweet. Tweet. Went the morning doves in the spring morning.

"How about I go up to him and say it straight out?" asked Euphemia.

"I don't think so," said Cornelia, tying the bow on the box.

"But why?" asked Euphemia, tying up her own box.

"You're emotionally challenged," said Cornelia.

"How does it look?" she asked holding up a crumbled rectangle that is known as a box. It was red and black with yellow streaks running down the sides.. More or less it seemed more like a baby chewed and barfed on the thing.

"It's…uh…unique. But the point of the assignment is to put your personality and feelings into how you decorating the box. Your…box is saying you…," started Euphemia, trailing off.

"Saying I'm what?" said Cornelia.

"I rather not say," said Euphemia.

Cornelia groaned as she slammed her assignment and her head on the kitchen countertop.

"Oh come on…it's not that bad," said Euphemia.

"Easy for you to say," said Cornelia. "By the way…you don't even have this assignment. Why are you doing it?"

Euphemia blinked for a second. Then put a finger to her chin.

"Well…I thought that since you were having trouble I should help you. And what better way than put myself in your position?" she said with a cheerful smile.

Cornelia smiled a bit.

'Oh Euphie…just seeing you smile makes my troubles go away,' thought Cornelia, as Euphemia put the last finishing touch to her box.

"There…how is it?" asked Euphemia holding up her box. A triangular shape with rain like rainbow drops that creates a peaceful world was held in her hands. A sunset and sunrise picture was behind the raindrops as well and to finish it off a ribbon coming down the tip of the pyramid.

"Well?" asked Euphemia.

Cornelia slammed her head back on the counter.

"It's adorable," she murmured.

"Ah! But your box is great too! It shows…that you're…a strong independent woman! Wait am I right…Oh yeah! That's what I mean," said Euphemia trying her best to get Cornelia spirits back up again.

**Episode 2: Watery…lunch?**

If Suzaku could destroy the demon lord that cursed him today he would eliminate them and their kingdom.

"What's wrong Suza-chan?" asked Kaguya, tying her hair back in a bun.

Suzaku sighed.

"Why are Rivalz and Tianzi doing here?" he asked, looking at the two sitting a small, round, pinewood table. "And when did this table get here?"

"Enough small talk," said Kaguya, suddenly putting on a pair of black framed glasses. "It's time for real business. Suza-chan take your seat."

Suzaku sighed again and took a seat next to Rivalz.

"Now…we all know why we're gathered here today," said Kaguya.

"No…not really," said Suzaku.

"Tianzi, lights!" said Kaguya, ignoring Suzaku.

The lights in Suzaku and Kaguya's room went off as a white board suddenly lit up.

"When did that board get here?" whispered Suzaku to Rivalz.

"Shh," replied Rivalz.

"Now…we all have a problem with this so called love right? Raise your hand if you do," said Kaguya.

Rivalz and Tianzi raised their hand. Kaguya raised hers as well while glaring at Suzaku. Suzaku reluctantly raised his hand.

"Okay! Now as you can see from the board," said Kaguya, swaying to the board with a pointer in her hand. A list popped up.

"We have a goal to gain our crush's or love's heart. So I will read aloud the list of twenty what to and not to do's. Starting from the bottom," said Kaguya, clearing her throat. "Number twenty: Find the love interest. Number nineteen: Believe in your love interest…" she went on.

"You'd think she'd notice that guys wouldn't do any of this," whispered Rivalz.

Suzaku shrugged. "Doesn't she remind you of Milly?"

Rivalz blushed.

"Yeah. Besides the blonde hair, lack of breasts, oh and those creepy green…" he trailed off, receiving Suzaku's (green eyed) glare. "Sorry…Ow!"

"Pay attention," whispered Tianzi timidly.

Rivalz picked up a small panda pen that was flung at his forehead.

"Number three: don't be upset if they like you back. Then there's someone way better than them out there," continued Kaguya, oblivious to the fact no one (except Tianzi) wasn't listening.

'Why does this seem so familiar?' thought Suzaku as he glanced at Kaguya.

"And finally…number one: Never under any circumstances…Tell. Your. Love. You. Love. Them. Any questions?" said Kaguya.

Suzaku raised his hand.

"Yes?" asked Kaguya.

"Why is there a camera taping all of this?" said Suzaku, pointing back to the equipment.

"Don't look at the camera! Ugh," moaned Kaguya as she muttered something and scurried to Suzaku. "Years from now when we're married to our love we can show them how we were years ago," she whispered harshly.

Kaguya went back to the board.

"Now…these are our targets," said Kaguya as the list turned to familiar faces.

Suzaku flinched when he saw the face that made his heart throb.

"Our targets are," started Kaguya, clearing her throat. "Milly Ashford, Kallen Stadfield/Kozuki, Li Xingke, C.C, Euphemia li Britannia, and Lelouch vi Britannia."

"So you've got it bad for Lelouch huh?" said Rivalz.

"Well…" stuttered Kaguya.

"I think that's sweet," said Tianzi in a quiet voice.

"And Kururugi here has it for Euphemia huh?" said Rivalz, looking at a lifeless Suzaku. "Hey…Suzaku…are you alright?"

"Kaguya…I told you my love was someone in the Britannian family…correct?" said Suzaku, his chin resting on his laced hands.

"Yes!" said Kaguya, motioning Tianzi to turn the lights back on.

"Then how did you come with Euphemia as my love?" asked Suzaku, giving off a dangerous glare to Kaguya.

"I did process of elimination. I told you I would find out," beamed Kaguya.

"Hey why is C.C up there?" asked Rivalz.

"She's my second love," said Kaguya with a love filled voice.

'That explains why she dresses up like her,' thought Suzaku, remembering all the times Kaguya dressed up with a lime green wig.

"Now that the introductions are over," started Kaguya, throwing off her suit to reveal a shirt with heart and arrow on it. "The Help I'm In Love Brigade is born."

'Why does this seem so familiar?' thought Suzaku.

"So you woke us up at six in the morning for this!" exclaimed Rivalz.

"Well duh. How else would I get the THIILB club started?" said Kaguya, with a little grin as Rivalz had a meltdown while Tianzi tried to get him down before he could get near Kaguya.

Suzaku watched the scene before him.

'Really why does this seem so familiar besides in middle school,' thought Suzaku as a Haruhi Suzumiyah poster blew past the window behind him.

* * *

Ding. Ding. Dong ding. Ding. Ding. Went the bell of Ashford Academy.

The students walked along the brick road, enjoying their morning…except the four students who were running instead of enjoying day like the others.

"Hey! A short cut!" called out Rivalz, pointing to another road.

"Wait I don't think…" said Suzaku, but they all ran off onto the other road.

Suzaku panted and looked at the path ahead of him. Kaguya, Rivalz, and Tianzi ran that way. Suzaku placed a foot onto the path until a familiar voice boomed on his shoulder.

"Suzaku Kururugi! Do not walk on that road!" yelled the voice.

Suzaku peered down on his left shoulder to see…

"Oh great. You?" he said, looking down at his good conscience that looked, sounded, and had the personality of his father, Genbu Kururugi.

"You don't know what's on that road, just keep walking!" said mini angel Genbu with a stern voice.

"Don't listen to him. He's just like the real one," said the devil mini Genbu conscience who suddenly poofed on Suzaku's right shoulder.

"Silence you fool! Can't you see I'm trying to make him choose the right path?" exclaimed angel Genbu.

"Please, you're supposed to be leading him not forcing him. Suzaku go down that path right there. Your friends went down there so why not you," said devil Genbu.

"Shut up! He doesn't know what's down there!" yelled angel Genbu.

"Don't shut up me! You want to go one on one!" yelled devil Genbu, jumping onto the ground.

"Bring it on!" yelled angel Genbu, jumping down also.

The two consciences fought out their differences while Suzaku quickly ran on the original road wanting so desperately to get away from both "fatherly" images that call themselves consciences.

* * *

Ding. Ding. Ding. Went the final bell at Ashford Academy. Suzaku sat down in his seat just in time.

"Brenner," called out Asplud, continuing roll call while walking down the aisles of desk.

"Cameldone," called out Asplud, suddenly ceasing his walking. "Hm…absent."

Suzaku sighed.

'I'm suddenly glad those annoying idiots got into a fight,' thought Suzaku, suddenly remembering Kaguya, Rivalz, and Tianzi. 'I wonder what's keeping them.'

"Kururugi," called Asplud.

"Here," called out Suzaku.

"Excuse me, but may borrow Kururugi for a moment?" asked a "running your hand over silk" voice from the doorway.

The students in the classroom made a small gasp.

"To bad we're right…" Asplud trailed off as he saw Lelouch vi Britannia standing at the doorway with an elbow resting on the side of the door. "Go right ahead. Suzaku, you don't want to keep this young gentleman waiting."

'Funny. You never sound this nice with the rest of us,' thought Suzaku as he got up from his seat and made his way to the door.

Other students whispered to each other as Suzaku passed by. Soon the door closed behind him and he swore he could hear the other students run over to the door to listen. He turned to Lelouch.

"So you wanted to borrow me?" he said sheepishly.

"Yes actually. You remember yesterday correct?" said Lelouch in a silky voice.

Suzaku's heart thumped.

"Y-yes," he answered.

"Well Nunnaly, after all this time, wanted to 'hang out' like we used to do," said Lelouch using finger quotes around "hang out".

"Oh," said Suzaku.

"So…would you like to have lunch with us…on the roof? We both have the same lunch," said Lelouch with a gentle smile.

"S-sure, I-I'll be th-there," stuttered Suzaku, inwardly punching his fist in the air. 'YES! GO KURURUGI! GO KURURUGI!' he inwardly thought.

"Great. Then I'll see you then…" started Lelouch as he leaned in close to Suzaku with his lips hovering dangerously close to Suzaku's. "…Suzu."

Lelouch backed away and left for his class. But he left a blushing Suzaku to gawk on what just happened. Face strawberry red, Suzaku went back to his classroom. Again he swore that his classmates ran back to their seats as he opened the door.

Asplud cleared his throat as he "finished" calling roll.

"Now…onto what we were learning last class. If francium was mixed with hydrogen what would the result become?" said Asplud, picking a student who raised their hand.

'Lelouch asked me to…to…to. Eeeh! Great I'm sounding like a girl. Wait would this be considered a date,' thought Suzaku, tuning out of the lesson. 'No. Nunnaly is going to be there so…but there will still be Lelouch and me…hm, I wonder what will happen during lunch?'

_"Ngh…ah…Lelouch," Suzaku panted._

_Lelouch bobbed his head back and forth on Suzaku's hard member. Flicking his tongue out around the tip now and then. Suddenly Lelouch lifted his head up and stood up slighty to join their lips together._

_"Mmn…ah…ngh…ha," they both moaned as their tongues slipped and tumbled on each other. Lelouch moved his head back._

_"Suzaku…I need you inside of me…now," he moaned._

_"But, we…don't have…" Suzaku started._

_Lelouch bent down to pick up a small bottle of strawberry jelly. Suzaku blushed slightly but put the substitute lubricant on his fingers and angled them on Lelouch's entrance. _

_"Suzu…I…" started Lelouch._

Blast. Suzaku was on the floor unconscious.

"Hey, you okay?" asked students, suddenly standing up and hovering Suzaku.

"Call the nurse," another student shouted.

"Wait, is his nose bleeding?" said a student noticing the pool of blood around Suzaku's head that came from his nose.

* * *

Ding. Ding. Ding. Dong. Dong. Went the lunch bell at Ashford Academy.

Suzaku, heart thumping with anticipation, quickly grabbed his box lunch (courtesy of Kaguya) and scurried out the door of his foreign language class. Suzaku nearly ran down the hallway to get to the stairs of the roof until he bumped into someone. He fell the floor.

"Sorry…I didn't…Rivalz, Kaguya?" said Suzaku, viewing the scuffled mess that was his friend and cousin. "What happened to you guys?"

"The 'short cut' Rivalz mentioned happened to be infested with bats and dogs," said Kaguya picking off a twig that was in her hair. "Who also happen to despise blue and black haired people."

"I said I was sorry," whined Rivalz.

"And where are you off to?" asked Kaguya, ignoring Rivalz.

"I happen to be off to see Lelouch," said Suzaku, fighting off a blush while getting up.

Kaguya gasped with excitement.

"Great! This is great! Could ask him stuff for me…please? Remember we help each other?" begged Kaguya.

"Look I have to go," said Suzaku. With that he continued his run.

Soon he was at the door that led to the steps. Suzaku gulped nervously and pushed the door open. Thump, thump, thump, thump. Went Suzaku as he stepped onto the steps. Creak. Went the door as he made it to the top of the stairs. It became quite cloudy which made the floor of the roof seem grayer. Suzaku looked around the roof, but his love was nowhere. He sighed.

'I knew it was too good to be true,' thought Suzaku.

"Suzaku! Over here!" called out a voice.

Suzaku turned around to see the person who made his heart flutter. Lelouch.

"Come on!" said Lelouch, motioning him over.

Suzaku snapped out of his daze and moved over to the small green house Lelouch was waiting in. Right at the moment Suzaku stepped in it started to rain…hard.

"Looks like we're not getting out anytime soon," said Lelouch, sitting down on a white and black checkered blanket.

"Yeah," said Suzaku looking around for Nunnaly. "Lelouch where's Nunnaly?"

"She had something else to do, but she gives her apologies," said Lelouch with a smile.

Suzaku's cheeks were slightly dusted with a pink blush.

"Are you going to sit down?" asked Lelouch.

"Oh th-that's okay. I can j-just sit…on this wall. He he," stuttered Suzaku, having an embarrassing feeling in his stomach as he slowly scooted to the green hedge wall.

"Suzaku," said Lelouch in a more commanding voice.

Suzaku quickly plopped down next to Lelouch on the blanket. His green eyes wandered aimlessly on the buds of flowers around them.

"Is something wrong?" asked Lelouch.

"Oh n-no. I was j-just seeing how none of the flowers have bloomed yet," stuttered Suzaku.

"Yeah. Amazing even we had a lot of sun for the past few weeks," said Lelouch, opening a box.

"You have a box lunch too," said Suzaku, tilting is head.

"Is that a problem?" said Lelouch.

"N-no not at all!" stuttered Suzaku.

"You can start eating you know," said Lelouch looking down at Suzaku's lunch.

Suzaku quickly shut up and started eating. Silence settled over them as they ate.

Lelouch glanced his amethyst eyes to Suzaku.

'Strange. You've never acted like this before. What happened to you?' thought Lelouch. Something caught his eye as he was looking at Suzaku.

"You have some rice stuck to the side of your mouth," said Lelouch.

"Oh, thanks," said Suzaku, raising his hand to remove it until a hand stopped him.

"Let me," said Lelouch while leaning in.

"No it's…o...k…" Suzaku trailed off as Lelouch leaned closer.

Lelouch shot out his tongue to the corner of Suzaku's mouth licking up the piece of rice.

"Uh…Le…Le…" fumbled Suzaku.

Lelouch raised his head back up so their eyes could meet. Amethyst to emerald. Emerald to amethyst.

"Suzu…" whispered Lelouch as he leaned in again to Suzaku's lips.

Suzaku felt the blood pounding around his brain as their lips were three inches apart.

"L…Lulu…" whispered Suzaku.

The gap between was shortened to two and a half inches, then two inches, then one and a half inches, then one inch, and finally…

"There you are Lelouch!" called out a chipper voice.

Lelouch and Suzaku's head knocked into each other. They both hissed in pain. The two turned their heads to see Euphemia with Nunnaly behind her.

"Euphie?" said Lelouch with a hand to his fore head.

"Sorry Lelouch. I invited Euphie to come eat with us. I hope that's okay. Oh hi Suzaku!" said Nunnaly, waving at Suzaku.

Suzaku waved slightly, still in pain.

"That's fine Nunnaly, but…" started Lelouch, but eyes went wide as his other siblings happened to follow suit.

"I also invited everyone else," said Nunnaly, sheepishly.

"Yoo hoo, Lelouch. It seems like you started yourself a little gathering," said Milly, who brought her new boyfriend along.

'You have to be kidding me,' thought Lelouch.

"Yo Suzaku! What's up? Hey Lelouch long time no see!" exclaimed Rivalz.

'You got to be joking,' thought Suzaku.

Euphie, Schneizel, Clovis, Cornelia, Nunnaly, Rolo, Kallen, C.C., Milly, Shirley, Rivalz, Kaguya, Tianzi, and a very quiet Nina all crowded their way into the small garden house.

Soon small talk became chit chat and chit chat became conversation. And the mood barrier that was around Suzaku and Lelouch was swiftly broken.

'What Did I Do To Deserve This!' thought Suzaku and Lelouch.

* * *

Ding. Ding. Dong ding. Ding. Ding. Went the dismissal bell.

"Yo Suzaku! You coming?" called Rivalz from the doorway of their homeroom.

"Just go ahead without me," said Suzaku, again putting away the textbooks like yesterday.

Suzaku put the last textbook on the shelf and turned to the doorway.

'He must've left already,' thought Suzaku.

He quickly picked up his bag and went out to the entrance door. He luckily was able to walk back to Star Gate alone today. He walked on the cream-colored brick road, surrounded by a rainbow of flowers and shade giving trees in silence. Suzaku looked up at the sun set and sighed.

'Why did they have to interrupt us? Why does this have to happen? I'm a good person,' thought Suzaku.

Suddenly an arm reach out from the bush and tree then Suzaku's arm.

"Ah! Hey!" exclaimed Suzaku as he was pulled in.

Suzaku was slammed onto a tree.

"What the…" he trailed off as his heart thumped uncontrollably.

Amethyst eyes stared at Suzaku.

"L-Lelouch?" said Suzaku.

"Sorry about that," said Lelouch.

"It's..fine," said Suzaku.

"I'm sorry about lunch today…I didn't expect that to happen," said Lelouch looking away.

"Oh no that's alright," said Suzaku, giving a slight smile.

Lelouch fought back a sudden urge to blush.

"Is that why you pulled me in here?" asked Suzaku.

"Not entirely. You see I had Gym at the end of the day today…" started Lelouch while unbuttoning his jacket then working onto his dress shirt.

Suzaku gulped.

"And…I received a bruise," he continued, showing off his pale chest with a small…no microscopic bruise. "Pathetic I know, but…"

He trapped Suzaku against the tree. At this point Suzaku was on the verge of ravishing his crush.

"I don't know what could happen with this kind of injury…So I want someone I can trust to assist me…" he whispered to Suzaku's ear, with his hand on his chest. "If you want to…Suzu."

Suzaku had absolutely, positively turned to the color of a strawberry, apple, and fire engine…at the same time. He pushed Lelouch away.

"Y-y-yes…I c-can help y-y-y-y…" he stuttered.

"Okay then," said Lelouch, buttoning up his shirt and straightening his tie.

* * *

Chirp. Chirp. Went the crickets as Lelouch and Suzaku reached the Britannian household (similar to Star gate…only a million times better). They were fifty steps away until Lelouch turned to Suzaku with a smile.

"Thank you…Suzu," said Lelouch.

"Will you stop calling me that," said Suzaku suddenly frustrated.

"Hm?" said Lelouch.

"That name…that name is dead now," said Suzaku.

"What are talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you're suddenly calling me that nickname all of sudden! We haven't hanged out or been friendly with each other for years and now you decide to be friendly again!"

"Suzu…"

"What did I just say? You just can't expect to let someone let you back in after to you just stopped…" continued Suzaku.

'Suzaku…' thought Lelouch as he dropped his bag.

"…And now you think you can just waltz back…" Suzaku was cut off as Lelouch stopped his mouth from moving...with his own.

Suzaku's eyes widened while Lelouch's were closed. Lelouch's hands moved up the cup Suzaku's face while Suzaku's hands slowly cupped Lelouch's face.

"Mmn…ah…ha," they both moaned.

Lelouch rubbed his tongue rubbed against Suzaku's lower lip. Suzaku opened up slightly as Lelouch darted his tongue into the hot, moist cavern.

"Suzu…ah," moaned Lelouch.

"Le…Lelou…Lulu," moaned Suzaku.

Both tongues darted out of their caverns and danced. Lelouch and Suzaku's eyes were opened slightly as their moist tongues slipped and curled around the other. Then their eyes closed again as they closed their mouths together.

'Dear lord/god…mmm…who ever…ha…made this…dream…ah…come alive…ngh…I…ah ha….truly will worship…you…so good…for the rest…ha…of my…uh…life,' thought Suzaku as the kiss from a memory nine years ago returned.

**To Be Continued…end credits.**


	4. Episode 3

Tweet. Grr. Tweet. Grr. Tweet. Grr. Tweet, Tweet tweet tweet tweet! Grrr aoou! Went a tiny chick and a wolf who just fell when it tried to catch the bird on the oak branch.

Suzaku stared at the ceiling for the whole night (including now). Nothing made any sense.

_"…And now you think you can just waltz back…" Suzaku was cut off as Lelouch stopped his mouth from moving...with his own._

_Suzaku's eyes widened while Lelouch's were closed. Lelouch's hands moved up the cup Suzaku's face while Suzaku's hands slowly cupped Lelouch's face._

_"Mmn…ah…ha," they both moaned._

_Lelouch rubbed his tongue rubbed against Suzaku's lower lip. Suzaku opened up slightly as Lelouch darted his tongue into the hot, moist cavern._

_"Suzu…ah," moaned Lelouch._

_"Le…Lelou…Lulu," moaned Suzaku._

Suzaku's cheeks blushed and felt as red/hot as volcano lava. His hands grabbed his thick coffee brown curls and tugged.

"GGHHHHHHHHH!" screeched Suzaku.

'This makes no sense! We kissed when we were kids, then we stopped being friends for six years and now he acts all friendly again and kisses me...again! It's that night all over again!' thought Suzaku.

He tossed and turned underneath the sheets, trying so hard to figure out this social equation.

"Mmm...no Lelouch...not here he he," mummured Kaguya in her sleep.

Suzaku sat up to look at his cousin. Then he looked at the time on the analog clock that hanged in their room: 7:01. He sighed.

"Kaguya," he whispered. No answer.

"Kaguya." A turn in her bed.

"Kaguya!" he threw a pillow at her.

"Huh?" mummured Kaguya sitting up. "Oh Suza, ah, chan. I had the most amazing dream."

"Really?" asked Suzaku, sarcascism dripping in his voice.

"Lelouch was in it and..." she started, with a hand going under the sheets. "Suza-chan...I need help."

Suzaku cocked an eyebrow, until he realized the "help" Kaguya was getting at.

"NO," he said.

"Please."

"NO Kaguya! This time I mean it!"

But before he could show that he meant what he said he was already bonded to the head rest of the bed, with Kaguya on top of him and of course...stripped.

"K-kaguya, please not today," begged Suzaku.

Kaguya's hand traveled lower and lower from Suzaku's chest to his...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Suzaku.

His protest was so loud it echoed from the star gate house to cliff were the wolf fell off to the woods to the other dorms on Ashford Academy and the Britanian "house hold".

Lelouch's eyes annoyingly opened from the shriek. He slowly rose up with the white sheets rolling off, exposing his torso.

"What the hell..." said Lelouch, squiting at the sunlight that came through his window.

"Uhh...nii-san," came a tired voice from under the covers.

Lelouch turned his violet eyes to the figure next to him.

"Sorry...did I wake you Rolo?" he asked sweetly.

The younger rose up slowly, rubbing his pinkish-violet eyes.

"I was just waking up any way," said Rolo. He looked down and remembered the situation that occured only eleven hours ago.

Rolo pulled the sheets over him quickly to hide his beaming red blush. Lelouch smiled.

"Rolo, there's nothing to be embaressed about," said Lelouch, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Rolo just lowered the covers about an inch to look at his love in the eyes.

"But...nii-san..."started Rolo.

"Shh," shushed Lelouch, lovingly as he placed a kiss on his younger brother's forehead. "You were amazing last night."

"Nii-san," exclaimed Rolo, but was cut off by another kiss.

Lelouch moved his head over to the younger's ear and started lap the lobe. A pale hand snaked down to Rolo's member and began to rub. Rolo gasped and shuddered.

"Nii-san," gasped Rolo.

"You're already hard...just from one touch," whispered Lelouch, showering his "lover's" right cheek with kisses.

Lelouch rolled over so he would be looking down at Rolo. Amethyst eyes gazed down at the closed lidded boy who was panting and moaning.

"If you want more Rolo all you have to do is ask," said Lelouch, kissing the younger's neck.

Rolo shuddered.

"Nii-san...ah...please," begged Rolo.

Lelouch smirked into the neck and slipped in a finger into Rolo's entrance.

"Ah...nn...Nii...ah...san!"

'That's right...beg, beg for more,' thought Lelouch as he aligned his member.

"Rolo...I won't last much longer...do you want it dry?" asked Lelouch, acting all caring and sweet.

Rolo, with lust in his eyes, quickly nodded.

Lelouch pushed in the tip of his already hard member into his brother.

"Nii-san! Ah! I love you!"

Lelouch didn't respond, just kept thrusting vividly into the light haired brunette. In out in out in out, over and over. Soon blood lubricated his thrusts and Rolo cried out in pain. Lelouch silenced him with a kiss.

"I l-love...you...ah nii-san!" cried Rolo, gripping onto Lelouch's pale back.

"I love...you too...ngh," panted Lelouch, pounding hisself into the younger.

'Rolo...I'm sorry, but I can't return your love...my heart and my love only belong to...'

**Episode 5: Confusion...AGAIN!**

"Suza-chan, I said I was sorry!" whined Kaguya as she and her pissed off cousin walked down the brick paved road.

Suzaku was giving Kaguya the silent treatment for this morinings...helping.

"What can I do to make you forgive me?" she asked, pulling back her black her behind her ear.

Suzaku turned to her with a smile.

"Give me back my virginity," he said and turned his head away to continue walking.

Kaguya huffed as she trailed behind him.

All of Ashfords students were seated and ready to learn...well talking, but still ready to learn.

"Yo Suzaku!" exclaimed Rivalz, popping up from behind Suzaku's desk.

"I thought you already learned from yesterday..." started Suzaku.

"Hey, why didn't you invite me to have lunch with Lelouch? You know its been ages since I've talked to the guy," exclaimed Rivalz.

Suzaku rolled his eyes as Rivalz talked on and on about his and Lelouch's relationship. After first period was over he still went on and on.

"And that's how we ended up being separated by this fence," said Rivalz, putting a foot on the fence in the courtyard.

Suzaku mentally screamed. First Kaguya, now Rivalz, what's next? Lelouch walking by and not giving him a second glance or anything!

Just then the upper class went walking by. The lower class ohhed and ahhed (except Suzaku). Emerald eyes caught sight of Amtheyst eyes. Lelouch looked at Suzaku and then...looked away. Not giving a second glance and just kept walking with his siblings.

Suzaku dropped to the ground.

"Hey Suzaku! You okay?" asked Rivalz.

Suzaku just lied there not willing to get up. 'I'm just going to lie here for the rest of my days. Just me and the ground. The sweet, intoxication of the ground. That's what I'll do...' thought Suzaku.

It was happening all over again. After the two kissed in their youth Lelouch started to avoid him and they grew apart. Here they are about to be rejoined and Lelouch does it again!

Dong. Dong. Dong went the dismissing bell after a hard day of school.

Suzaku was walking down the empty hall until a figure blocked his path. Same height, raven locks, beautifully pale skin, and piercing amyethyst eyes.

"Get out of the way," mummbled Suzaku.

"Suzaku...we need to talk," said Lelouch.

Suzaku crossed his black jacket covered arms. His emerald eyes flaring with annoyance.

"Talk about what?" he asked.

Lelouch sighed.

"Last night," he said.

"What about it?" asked Suzaku.

Lelouch was silent and walked past Suzaku. Suzaku supressed the urge to scream. Lelouch was doing it all...over...again.

The next day...

"Suzaku," said a voice.

Suzaku paused from putting on his left shoe and glanced over his shoulder to see Toudou towering over him.

"Yes," answered Suzaku.

Suddenly Toudou hesitated to say something. Suzaku cocked an eyebrow. With a exhaling breath Toudou started.

"Your father called," he said.

Suzaku turned away.

"What did he want?" he asked.

"He said he was getting..." Toudou started.

"Married again," Suzaku finished.

Toudou silently nodded. Suzaku knew he nodded as he finished putting on his shoe.

"He would like you to be there," said Toudou.

"What about school?" asked Suzaku.

"Over the holiday I mean."

"Who is she?"

"Ms. Lienet. Wonderful woman, I heard. I believe you will get to like her..."

"Let me guess, Father and her met at a meeting. They both knew they would get improved status...Am I wrong?"

Toudou remained silent. Suzaku stood up and opened the door. Without a word he left.

Toudou sighed. He knew he shouldn't have mentioned any thing about the engagment to Suzaku. Like Genbu and his son weren't already having enough problems.

"Yo Suzaku. You okay?" asked Rivalz when Suzaku was in his seat.

"Yes I'm fine," sighed Suzaku.

With that the day went along as usaul. Lelouch ignored Suzaku. Suzaku laid on the ground. Rivalz failed at getting Milly's attention away from her new boyfriend. Same old, same old. Only this time, at the end of school, Suzaku left early before anyone else.

As Suzaku walked down the path, 'Hah! There's no way I can run into Lelouch now!' he thought.

His giddiness melted as he saw a handsome young man dressed in an upperclassmen, white uniform leaning against a tree while reading.

'Why me?' thought Suzaku.

"Suzaku? You sure are early," said Lelouch, looking up from his book.

"I would say the same for you," said Suzaku.

Lelouch snorted as he stood up.

"You know that talk I wanted to have yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Can we have it?" asked Lelouch as the two heard talking coming from the school. "In private."

Suzaku nodded and the two were in the forest like area of Ashford. Suzaku and Lelouch were sitting on the green grass. Silent.

"What did you think about the kiss?" asked Lelouch, breaking the heavy silence.

Suzaku flinched.

"I don't know," he mummbled.

Lelouch looked away.

"I see," he mummured.

Birds were tweeting around them. The trees surrounded them. This moment reminded Suzaku of when Lelouch and him were kids. Hiding in the forest, the first kiss.

"This brings back memories doesn't it," said Suzaku with a slight smile on his face. "Lelouch?"

He froze as he consumed the information that the raven haired male was now over him leaning in to his lips...

Suzaku moved his head away in embarrasment. Lelouch sighed and rose up.

"Lelouch! Where are you going?" exclaimed Suzaku.

"What does it look like idiot? I'm leaving," said Lelouch, picking up his book. "Just forget what happened last night ok?"

When rose up he was suddenly tackled back down. His book tumbled on the ground. He scrambled, but couldn't get up. Lelouch was roughly rolled over to face the brunette. Hands on either side of Lelouch's head, Suzaku's jaw clenched.

"Suzaku...!"

"Stop it Lelouch! Just stop! Do you know what you're doing to me?" exclaimed Suzaku, fury beaming in his eyes. "For seven years...SEVEN YEARS Lelouch! You've avoided me! You didn't even have the right to!"

Lelouch's eyes were wide with astonishment with Suzaku's words.

"You were the one that kissed me! I should have avoided you, but I didn't because I wanted to know why! Why did you do it Lelouch? Why?"

"Suzaku..."

Tears started falling onto Lelouch's pale face.

"Why Lelouch! Why did you kiss me? Then avoid me and do it all again seven years later!"

Suzaku shut his eyes. Confusing thoughts ran through his head. He loved the boy underneath him, but Lelouch's actions are just...

Lelouch gazed at the boy above him.

"Suzaku..." he whispered softly.

Two pale hands went up to touch the teen's tan cheeks. Lelouch slowly rose up to Suzaku. Lips slightly parting, eyes lidded, inch by inch closing in on Suzaku's lips, then...

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
